Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones - Part 1 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part 1 of the sequel in Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones. Cast: *Thomas as Hugo (Both the main heroes) *Mavis as Scylla (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as Don Croco *Braeriach, The Carmyllie Pilot, E.V. Cooper Engineer, 68030, Flying Scotsman, 5025, The Great Marquess, 828, City of Truro, Gordon Highlander, 103, 9, and 80105 as The Kikurians *0-4-0STE, Yeovil, 45488, 45460, 44963, 42150, 4798, Ben Clebrig, Ben Macdhui, 62255, 17920, Ben Alder, Clan Stewart, 116, 45888, Loch Ness, Loch Luichart, 6875, 62256, and 59 as Don Croco's Minions Transcript: *(the scenes opens up to Thomas the Troll Engine 3: Quest for the Gemstones. The title then goes to Andrew Smith studios, but opens up to the inspration of Evil Villains Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94, then opens to the island of Sodor and goes to the Great North of Scotland Railway where steam engines are camped for the night. In the castle, Smudger is looking at a map) *Smudger: Hmm... There's no sign of Emily and her children or her husband, Thomas. Oh, well. (yawns) Time to go to bed. (falls asleep and ends up snoring. Suddenly, a musical plays outside, waking up Smudger) What is that noise? Will you be quiet?! You're breaking the silence and it's far too early! Turn that thing off! (gets up and runs out to find some steam having a party) *City of Truro: We are one people! We are one tribe! *Mavis: Grrr! Why are you awaken once again?! What's all the racket about?! And what's going on? *Smudger: It's that world silence breaker of kikurian engine army! (Later... at a far away part of the island) Ready? Aim! Fire! (cracks his whip as the slaves cut the rope and send a throwing object up into the air, until it lands in a volcano. The engines gasp and scream in terror) Yeesss! *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Oh no. That's not good. What will we do? (Rayman takes out a book and begins to read the instructions) *Rayman: I'll send in a news bulletin for someone to come here and help us. Don't panic. He'll get the gemstones if he will to break the rock out of the volcano. Ah, there he is. The number one engine. Toad, go and find an engine and get him to bring Thomas here to help us. *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Yes, your Majesty. (Meanwhile, at his sheds, Thomas is listening to some jazz music on the record) *Rayman: Attention! Attention, Troll Engine. We interrupt this programme to announce this warning. It is to bring you that Mavis is working with a ferocious runaway green engine. This green engine is named Smudger, who will work with Mavis, and capture the Gemstones. Do not be alarmed. The scottish engines are harmless. I'm sure a big reward will be offered for you to help the engines to free the Sunstones. *Thomas: Then there's simply no time to waste! (grabs his hat, his lightsaber, his rifle shotgun, his pistol gun, and his belt to defend himself. He collects his six freight cars and his breakvan and sets off to the Scottish Railway Presevation Society. Having overheard the warning, and when coming out from hiding in a trunk, a jar, and a teapot, hopping into their car which Emily drives, to find out where Thomas is, Tillie, Stephen, and Luke grab their bags and put them on. Then they get into the car and sit in the back of the car. Emily drives herself and the kids off to the Scottish Railway Presevation Society to find out where Thomas is. Thomas arrives, only to be met by a few of Rayman's guards, before he sets off through the jungle) Ah, the jungle at last! There's nothing like a nice walk. *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Good luck, Thomas. Enjoy your trip through the jungle. *Thomas: Now this is how you pull freight cars, huh? (puffs up and heads through a doorway and enters a swamp of a deep green jungle. As he lights a match, and puts a fire into his pipe, he blows a puff of smoke, before he jumps out of the way when the door closes behind him when a sinister laugh scares him) *Mavis's Voice: You'll never find the three sunstones like that, Thomas! (a plant appears in front of Thomas, scaring him. Thomas cracks his whip at him and kills him) *Thomas: Now, let's see. Where was I going? Oh yes. I'm off to find the gemstones. (puffs onward, killing every plant and every creature that he passes) Must find the first gemstone before Mavis and her guards do. Oh my. I'll get lost. Think, Thomas. What would Emily do? Of course. Nevigate. (pounds onward past some trees, who try to catch and drag him over to them to kill him) Hold on, everybody! (pushes onward) I must be getting closer. Or near, to be exact. Hold on, guys! It's not too far away for me to reach my goal. (carries onward) I've made it. My goal. (goes forward and sees a temple. Thomas runs up the stairs and goes inside the temple) Now let's see where I am. (goes through a light, which closes the door, and sends fire going after him) Cinders and ashes! I'm trapped! I must keep going! (speeds away from the burning fire that is still in pursuit of him) Bust my buffers! I must find the gemstone! Must find the gemstone! (speeds onward until he speeds through a door, closes it, and locks it tight so that the fire can't reach him) Uff... That was close. (puffs slowly onward past many other obstacles and arrives at another area) I've made it. (shuts the other door and locks it tight) That was close. Uff... Now to carry on. (puffs along some floorboards breaking and causing him to go faster and faster) That was close. (pounds onward to reach the gemstone) I know I can do this. I think I can. I'm going to reach that gemstone if it's the last thing I do. (arrives on time) Category:UbiSoftFan94